


not a story, but a plotbunny/request

by jillapet



Category: A Star is Born (2018)
Genre: Plotbunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillapet/pseuds/jillapet
Summary: So, the moment I stumbled out of the theater (the first time!), I wondered... what if Ally was pregnant?





	not a story, but a plotbunny/request

Of course, my sister said that it would ruin her career just as much... BUT I DON'T CARE!!

So, here's the bunny that I've carefully been feeding carrots, and watching Nicholas Sparks movies with..

What if, that final fateful night, Jack had found a positive pregnancy test in the trash? What if, at first, it had made him want to die even more. Until he remembers his Mom, and what if that could happen to his Ally? What if he decided to stick around to make sure she was okay?

Elements might include Ally finding out what Rez (the rat bastard) had said to Jackson, Bobby giving Jackson a kick in the ass so that he commits to AA and therapy, and writing a song for his unborn daughter, all while treating Ally like a queen. 

Yes, I'm an old romantic. I just feel like we ALL need more happy endings in this world we live in. ;)

Thanks in advance for reading... and if you want this plot bunny, here he is.. his name is Herbert!


End file.
